Cataloguer
Cataloguers are professional adventurers trained to safely find and contain magical artifacts of pre-Collapse societies. Unlike other classes that specialize in one field or another, Cataloguers dabble across disciplines and are almost never at a loss. Developer Note (Cataloguer Class): Cataloguers, more so than most other classes in pitfalls and penguins, are characters that were explicitly written for the Jack of All Blades universe. We're not to say that archeology doesn't exist outside of this universe, but rather that the Cataloguer kit: its abilities, its strengths, and its synergies are designed around its ability to function in JaB specific settings and adventures. We tried to design the Cataloguer to be accessible in a variety of situations, but players may feel that some of their abilities seem worthless and that the Cataloguer doesn't stack up to other classes. In actuality, the abilities are simply out of context. If you feel like you aren't contributing as much as you could, talk to your PM about their campaign structure or see if they will throw you a bone every so often. Overview Hit Die: d6 Skill Points: 6 + Intelligence Modifier Class Skills: Agility, Athletics, Awareness, Concentration, Craft, Diplomacy, Heal, Knowledge (all, taken individually), Mechanics, Stealth, Survival, Use Magic Item, Use Rope Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: Cataloguers are proficient with all simple weapons, plus the shortbow, shortsword, and whip. Cataloguers are proficient with light armor, but now with shields. Class Abilities Historian: Cataloguers are well-versed in many different subjects, owin gto both their private studies and to having dealth with a variety of people over their careers. When presented with a situation requiring a Knowledge Check, they may make a check as though they possessed the skill (if they do not), rolling 1d20 + Cataloguer level + Intelligence modifier. Trapfinding: Cataloguers are familiar with traps, whether set by an ancient warlock or an irritating roommate. A Cataloguer who passes within 1 square of a trap is entitled to an Awareness Check as though actively searching the area. Spellcasting: Often confronted with the magical remnants of long-dead civilizations, Cataloguers must be able to use and interact with magic. Beginning at 1st level, Cataloguers gain the ability to cast Spells like a Mage does, choosing four 1st Tier spells. At later levels, this number increases, and the Cataloguer gains access to additional spell Tiers (2nd Tier at 4th Level; 3rd Tier at 6th level). The Cataloguer table below lists the total number of spells known at a given level. A Cataloguer's training is much more traditional than a Mage's. In order to retrain spells learned in this way, a Cataloguer must put in time at any post-secondary educational institution with a magic library. One day is required per Tier to switch one spell for another. In addition to the above, a Cataloguer also learns a roster of spells that are almost always useful in their line of work. These spells do not count against the Cataloguer's spells known, and cannot be retrained. They are as follows: Uncanny Dodge: A Cataloguer can react to danger before his sense would normally allow him to do so. From 2nd level on, Cataloguers retain their Dexterity bonus to AC (if any), even if caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. The Dexterity bonus to AC is lost if immobilized. The Cataloguer may cast immediate action magic in response to a direct personnal attack even while flat-footed. Tongues: As time goes on, Cataloguers gain such a strong background in dead languages that they can more easily understant their still-kicking descendants. Beginning at 3rd level, Cataloguers can read and understand all languages as though they were proficient. This ability also grants a limited ability to speak and write in most languages, but only to convey simple concepts ("Where is the bathroom?" or "Do you have any ketchup?"). Iron Nerves: Cataloging as a career exposes people to a lot of weird events. Upon reaching 4th level, Cataloguers become immune to fear effects. Additionally, 6th level Cataloguers gain an aura that radiates out six squares in all directions. Any ally within the area gains a +4 circumstance modifier against fear effects. This ability can stack with both other Cataloguers' own Iron Nerves, as well as the Fear Immunity of nearby Paladins. Developer's Note (Iron Nerves): The ability to stack Cataloguers and Paladins to gain increasing bonuses against fear is a powerful tool. Keep in mind however that having excessive numbers of these classes for fights can in some cases be overkill. In other cases having five Cataloguers present just to deal with fear effects could be a sign that the encounter is too challenging. Spell Resistance: Cataloguers gain +2 spell resistance. This ability stacks with the spell Credit by Examination. Ancient Seals: The true test of a Cataloguer is how quickly and efficiently they can suppress and contain a potential apocalypse. The skill to do this lies in hours of study of the ancient texts, to the point that they can preven ancient gods or manifestations of evil from engulfing the world. As it turns out, the same tricks also work surprisingly well against creatures which are less apocalyptic, but much more likely to cause trouble as well. At 6th level, Cataloguers can create and possess a number of enchanted stakes equal to their class level at any given time. Each stake requires 10 minutes of uninterrupted work to create, but last indefinitely until used. The stakes are considered +1 shortspears and can be used as such by anyone. However, unlike an ordinary shortspear, the enchantments upon the stakes can be triggered by the user to hold fast to a target. This ability is a free action that can be used upon a successful attack roll, dealing damage as normal, but leaving the wielder's possession. A creature successfully struck by a stake must make a will Save (DC 13 + Intelligence modifier + 2 per stake stuck in them) or be stunned until their next turn. A new save must be made each round, so long as a creature has at least one stake stuck in them. It requires one move action to remove a single stake. Once triggered a stake has sufficient power to last for 3 rounds before losing containment and disappearing. However, Cataloguers may, as a free action once per round, attempt to maintain control. This is a Concentration check with a DC equal to 15 + 2 per active stake. On a success, the containment duration for the stakes is increased by a round. On a failure, Cataloguers may choose to take a full-round action (if they have not taken other actions) to maintain the containment. Category:Class